


In the Ivy League

by hope91



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dating, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, On Hiatus, Parental reactions to their children's sexuality, what makes someone beautiful?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope91/pseuds/hope91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli and Legolas are college roommates....growing to think of each other differently over time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Move-In Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telemachus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telemachus/gifts), [OldBeginningNewEnding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldBeginningNewEnding/gifts).
  * Inspired by [College](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560992) by [hope91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope91/pseuds/hope91). 



> Written in the first person, at least for now, as I wrote the drabble that way and am having trouble thinking of it differently....also because I am gifting it to telemachus, ultimate first-person writer :-)
> 
> Un-beta'd, as the drabble was, all mistakes are mine...
> 
> NOTE: Later in this story Gimli's mother will have a tough time accepting his boyfriend and his sexuality. This does *not* represent my personal feelings *at all.* But I've seen it happen with enough people that I'd like to explore it.

Not looking forward to it. Going to school with a bunch of preps? All looking like they were imported from New England, whether they actually were or not? Perfect clothes, perfect hair, perfect everything. Doesn’t sound like fun. Can’t imagine they won’t be shallow assholes.

My Dad, he keeps telling me this will be good for my career. Top notch school. Top notch school leads to top notch job. Top notch job leads to…what? Pain and misery, chained to a desk for the rest of my life? I do _not_ want to be an accountant, not like Dad. Ugh. Stuffy tie, stuffy desk, stuffy people.

My Dad is talking to me, telling me it’s time to get out of the car. This is worse than I thought it would be; I have never seen so many people carrying monogrammed bags. I have never felt more out of place. There had better be some people like me here, or I swear….

We finish unpacking. No roommate in sight yet. I bet my Dad 100 bucks that he's going to be someone I don’t like.

How wrong I was.

His name is Legolas. He’s the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen.

He definitely thinks I’m not all that, though. I can tell. I can always tell.

I had enough of it by middle school, of people telling me how attractive Kili and Fili were. How I had such a nice personality, such a way with words. And always the buts. Kili and Fili, they’re so good-looking, but you, Gimli, you’re so sweet. So charming.

This guy, this Legolas, while he is adorable, he thinks I’m an ass. At least he treats me like I'm an ass. Barely looks me in the eye. Wait, I'm being way too harsh. He hangs out with his new friend Haldir all the time. Maybe doing more than just hanging out? Seems like he might be in the middle to me…..girl, guy, doesn’t matter to him, as long as they look at least 75% as good as he does. Wait, I’m probably still being too harsh. I don’t even know this guy yet.

The blonde girl down the hall, she likes me. She is absolutely stunning. Her name is Galadriel, the name on its own is stunning, and when the word is paired with her entire being, she becomes otherworldly.

People think I’m in love with her. Not quite. She likes me for me. I don’t need to “grow” on her. She instantly liked me. I could tell.  We like each other.  She's nice to talk to, she makes me laugh, I make her laugh.

I think we’ll be good friends.

Legolas and I? Not so much. I think he doesn't like me. Well, not quite, more that he thinks I look like vomit or something, thinking I can’t tell, trying to keep his expression very neutral.

Don’t judge a book by it’s cover right? It makes me so annoyed to hear that all the time. I know I’m not so attractive, I don’t need any beauty and the fucking beast comparisons. That’s what they say about me and Galadriel, after all.

But I am completely judging him by his cover. His adorably cute, beautiful cover.

I am in love, and he'd never love me. He'd tolerate me. Wait, maybe that’s too harsh. I do think, if I could see in his mind, he would say I am one of the ugliest people he has ever seen.

I’ve heard it too many times before. I can tell. But this infatuation will pass, it always does. Someday, I tell myself, I'll meet someone who doesn't think about what I look like, doesn't keep saying yes, he may not be much to look at, but he's so nice, so sweet, so....whatever.

Someone like Legolas would never be interested in someone like me. He is so out of my league, we aren't even on the same planets.


	2. The First Month of School

So that class wasn’t bad. Was expecting worse. Especially after people told me this guy was the worst prof ever. It was actually pretty interesting, and he’s not so bad, just a little weird. Well, a lot weird. But anyway, not bad for my first day.

Galadriel introduced me to more of her friends, and I like them. I notice that I complain about people judging me based on my looks, and I do the exact same thing with other people when they’re attractive preps, usually assuming they’re pretentious jerks. I need to stop doing that.

Galadriel guesses that I’m into Legolas, and I tell her _exactly_ what I think. She looks surprised as I say it, like she doesn’t understand why I think how I look matters, why I think he’s out of my league. I tell her it’s probably hard for her to get it, given how attractive she is. But she still looks like I make no sense. She tells me that I’m too hard on myself, that yes, maybe I’m not a model, but who cares about looks anyway?

She’s so sincere, I actually believe her. And she somehow ends up doing more for the way I think about myself than a therapist ever would.

 

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

 

Haven’t seen much of my roommate this week. He’s spending all of his time with Haldir. Definitely more than friends. Well at least he doesn’t bring him back here, that would _not_ be my first choice of things to watch or hear. 

I really like my engineering class. I tell my Dad about it, and he’s completely open to a potential engineering major. Not that I need to decide right this minute, but looks like business school is not necessarily in my future, which makes me pretty happy. I should speak up more, I decide, instead of assuming what people will think.

Galadriel and I join the a capella club. I’ve never done it before, but I’m up for it, it sounded like fun. Performing is fun. We have a great time, and I meet some people I like there, too.

These preps aren’t so bad.

Legolas joins an archery club with Haldir. Didn’t realize there were archery clubs. Then again, there seems to be a club for everything. He asks me if I want to come along, but I’ve never used a bow, and this club seems more advanced than novice level, unlike the a capella club, which takes anybody. He leaves the invitation open. He’s obviously trying to be nice. Just like I am to him. I realize he never disliked me, I was completely overreacting, and so what if he thinks I’m ugly, who cares.

Truth be told, the main reason I don’t want to go to this archery thing is because I don’t want to see him with Haldir any more than I need to. Haldir can’t keep his hands off him. Not sure Legolas likes it so much, but…I certainly don’t.

He talks about joining a fraternity. Yet again wants to be the good roommate and asks me if I’d like to go too. Not so much. But I agree to go with him sometime if he decides to rush, or after he gets in, for moral support. He gets a lot of invitations to pledge, one from each frat house on campus, I imagine. I get three myself. Not bad. He decides not to do it after talking to his Dad. Not sure what that’s about.

Anyway, I’m definitely not interested in greek life, neither is Galadriel. The a cappella club takes up a lot of our time anyway.

I go running with her every morning, and we cover a lot of the campus. Then we have breakfast together each day, and usually dinner, too. People think we’re dating.

One night she tells me about the guy she has a crush on, Celeborn, He’s a junior and lives on the west side of campus. He helped her with some books she dropped in the bookstore (seriously? But I don’t say it. Though she can tell I think that, and laughs it off). I agree to go with her to a party at his fraternity so that we can check out his situation. See if he’s dating anyone. Accidentally run into him, maybe. 

Legolas is there. And so is Haldir. They’re both pretty friendly to me and to Galadriel. Haldir is even friendlier with Legolas. Makes me want to vomit a bit, a bit too sappy for me. I still don’t like it. I still like Legolas too much. He gets more gorgeous every time I see him. Which is every day, for at least a little bit of time. 

Celeborn is friendly, though a bit aloof. Seems like a nice enough guy. Doesn’t quite fit my stereotype of a frat guy. Doesn’t fit it at all.

College might be good for me. Break up some of my misperceptions. Or maybe I’m just being indoctrinated. Ah, who cares. It’s fun. Way more fun than I thought it would be that first day.

 

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

 

Haldir and Legolas start spending a lot of time in our room. I start spending a lot of time in Galadriel’s; I definitely have no desire to be around them kissing, making out, whatever else they might do, and especially not since I still feel like I’ve fallen hard for Legolas.

But I don’t think about it as much as I did the first couple of days I was here. Galadriel keeps me too busy, helping her with her computer, helping her pick out outfits, running, going to the gym, getting to know the town better. Hanging out with her friends.

People still think we’re dating. We both think that’s pretty funny.

One Saturday, we invite Legolas to go with us to an apple farm. Galadriel really wants to go apple-picking, she’s never done it before. Legolas looks a bit skeptical, like we’re a bit crazy. It kind of is, it isn’t something I would ever do on my own, I am pretty sure about that. But he comes along anyway, and it’s a lot of fun.

Galadriel tells me she can see us together. I tell her she’s seeing things that aren’t there.

 

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

 

Galadriel needs extra help with calculus. Legolas finds out I’m tutoring her, and asks for extra help too.

We’re up late one night, just me and him, going over limit theorems one more time. He has a lot of trouble with it. I tell him he’ll never be a physics major, or a mathematician, and he laughs. He doesn’t know what he wants to major in, but definitely doesn’t want to do either of those.

We end up talking for hours, about high school, our friends back home, the stupidest things we’ve ever done, lots of fun stuff.

It's 4 am when we go to sleep, and he still doesn’t understand limit theorems.

Mainly because we haven't been talking about them at all. 

I feel kind of bad. But not really, because I know I can try to help him again tomorrow. And I definitely have more of a crush on him than ever. Easier if the most gorgeous guy you’ve ever met is a jerk. Harder when they’re witty and funny and interesting.

 

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

 

Some exams already; wow, time is flying. Galadriel is doing fairly well with calculus now, but Legolas is still struggling. Luckily I’m doing fine in everything without much effort, not that I would ever tell him that, that would be completely arrogant on my part. But it does mean I have extra time to help him. He finally gets limit theorems, and ends up with a B on the exam.

We go out on the weekend to celebrate. Haldir is out of town, so it’s just me, him and Galadriel. I run into Celeborn on my way back to the dorm and invite him along. Galadriel is so nervous when I tell her, I almost can’t believe it, she doesn’t seem like the type of person who would get jittery like this. Legolas thinks it’s cute, and so do I.

We go out to dinner, and it’s a really good time. I’m not used to these types of restaurants, the ones Galadriel and Legolas like to go to, not the sort of places I would go to back home, but the food is really good, and the atmosphere even better. I’m starting to understand why my new prep friends like the things they do; and continue to realize that while some of them are definitely stuck-up snarky assholes, some definitely aren’t.

After dinner we check out a bar down the street, and it’s not bad either. Galadriel and Celeborn end up doing a lot of dancing, and Legolas and I end up doing a lot of drinking. Contest, in a way, who can drink the most shots. Galadriel cuts us off, saying we’re going too far, and we go back to campus.

We stumble into our room, talking about nothing in particular, laughing at things that probably aren’t that funny. Good times. We end up sitting on the floor, Legolas feeling a bit dizzy, me feeling a bit of a headache coming on. We’re watching some movie, don’t even know what it is, and he tells some joke that I normally wouldn’t find funny, but currently find hilarious.

It’s getting late, time to go to sleep, he’s almost asleep on the floor. He stumbles when he’s standing up, grabs me to stop from falling. He doesn’t let go, his hands grabbing my arms, my arm circled around his waist, and the moment stands still.

I’m not sure who did what first, but I’m also too drunk to care. Too drunk to remember that he’s beautiful and guys like him don’t end up with guys like me. My forehead rests on his, I can feel him breathing on me, I would probably feel drunk right now even if I hadn’t drank anything tonight. Our lips touch, gently, softly, then we pull back slightly. My heart is pounding in my chest, I’m thinking maybe I shouldn’t be doing this. He’s staring at me, and I can’t read his expression. Then we kiss again, and I’m not sure who did what first. My arm is still around him, and now his hands move from gripping my arms to circling me. Our lips aren’t closed this time, I’m probing him, he’s probing me. I have butterflies like I’ve never had before, warmth is spreading through me. 

Then he mutters something about Haldir, the rest incoherent, and we pull apart.

The next day, he doesn’t seem to remember anything, acts as if nothing had happened. I follow his lead. He was obviously trashed last night. 

But I think about it every night thereafter, and I fantasize about him. I wish guys like him ended up with guys like me, because I want him more than I have ever wanted anybody.


	3. First Month of School Revisited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Legolas' perspective....

Terrible, that class is terrible. I’m going to fail calculus, and it hasn’t even started yet. On the other hand, Haldir is in the class, that makes it better. He’s pretty cute, good kisser, nice guy. New college roommate, he seems nice enough. But, and I really shouldn’t think this, he is so unattractive. If I am honest with myself, his clothes make me wince a bit, his hair needs a trim….

But that makes me the preppy gay guy that is an obnoxious snark, and I don’t want to be that, so I keep the thoughts to myself. Must stop letting it show on my face, I think it might.

Haldir doesn’t keep the thoughts to himself. He speaks it freely enough. How Gimli is ugly, probably photographs even worse, maybe he grows on a person over time, how he needs a haircut and new clothes. Says Gimli’s the opposite of a metrosexual, and what is that? Definitely hard to tell if he’s straight or not, Haldir thinks he’s into me, but I think there’s no way. He’s after that absolutely gorgeous blonde girl down the hall.

Good luck with that, Gimli. Good luck with that. A bit out of your league.

But I don’t say it, because I know how completely obnoxious it is.

Haldir says it.

I don’t like that so much. 

He is a good kisser, though. Nice distraction from calculus. I like that.

First time he goes down on me, it’s pretty nice.

Second time, pretty nice too.

And all the times after that.

 

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

 

I join the archery club. Haldir joins too. Starting to feel a bit constricted by him, wonder if he’s way more into me than vice versa. Don’t want to use him. Am I just being paranoid? I have no idea. Haven’t dated much, just don’t know. Maybe I should talk to somebody about it; don’t have much experience with this stuff.

I go see someone at the college counseling center about it, my Dad pressures me to go, wants to make sure I adjust well. Turns out to be good, I'm beginning to worry that I’m turning into a jerk. She tells me no, it’s a natural part of development. I think I’ll keep seeing her. Probably not what Dad thought we'd be talking about.

I ask Gimli if he’d like to join the archery club. He doesn’t, says he’s never used a bow before. Joined some a capella club, never done that either, but feels less anxious about trying that. That takes guts, I think. I’m impressed.

Not that I see Gimli much to talk to him. He’s always with Galadriel. Haldir thinks he must be an incredibly good lay. 

I’m not so sure. Doesn’t seem like he’s that kind of guy. Not the type who would sleep around, have sex with someone he’s just met.

Unlike me, I guess. But no, like the therapist said, I haven’t dated much; my Dad never let me do a thing. So now I can explore sex more easily. I like that. A lot.

 

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

 

Thinking about joining a fraternity. Lots of people asking me. I ask Gimli if he’d be interested, might be a fun way to get to know him a bit better. He’s not up for it, not that I’m that surprised. He’s not a frat guy. But he offers to go with me. Which is nice. 

Talk to my dad, he says no way, it’ll be too hard on my grades. 

He’s probably right. 

I go to a few of the frat parties anyway. Meet some really cute guys. Haldir gets pretty possessive. I don’t mind it too much, I can understand. See Gimli and Galadriel at one of the parties. They don’t act like they’re dating, but it’s kind of hard to tell.

She doesn’t seem to care at all about how he dresses.

I admire that. That’s something for me to strive towards.

 

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

 

Haldir’s roommate starts complaining about the noise we have during sex, he can hear it in his room, he's pretty annoyed. Says I moan too much, that Haldir’s too vocal, so for a little while we decide to switch to my room, even though Haldir's is separate. Don't need a permanently annoyed roommate.

Haldir wants more now that we have more privacy in a way, since Gimli’s never here and always tells me when he'll be back, he's very clear about that, gives us lots of time. I don’t want more. I tell my counselor that maybe I should break it off, I’m having trouble seeing past his snarkiness. A bit more pretentious than I like. But he does have a lot of really good qualities. We agree that I can give it some time to see.

Roommate is still spending all his time with Galadriel. Maybe everyone else is right, maybe something is going on there. I start to feel impressed by that too.

I start to think maybe I will let Haldir ride me the way he wants. He comes close once, but I change my mind. Doesn’t feel right. Way too soon. Though is oral sex really that different from anal sex? I’m not sure. Regardless, he’s hurt by it. I make up a good excuse. 

Haldir goes out of town, to his cousin’s wedding. Galadriel and Gimli invite me to go apple picking. Apple picking. Seriously. But then I decide, why not.

Ends up being a lot of fun. Who would have thought.

They definitely aren’t dating. Just really good friends.

Pretty likable people. I see why she likes him, and vice versa.

Wish I had a best friend like that.

 

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

 

Calculus is killing me, and not because Haldir’s getting me off all the time. We’ve actually backed off quite a bit on that, I need to study, my dad will not be happy if I fail a class, we both know I can do better than that.

Gimli’s tutoring Galadriel; I ask if he can help me out too.

I just don’t get calculus, it makes no sense. Especially the limit theorems. He gets math, like immediately, he’s pretty smart, he seems like he gets everything easily. So I don’t feel too badly asking for help, since I know he can theoretically spare the time. But I make it really clear that I really appreciate his help, which I do.

He tries really hard to help me, and I just don’t get it. We end up talking about other things sometimes, to take a break, so we don’t get frustrated. At least so I don’t get frustrated; he might be gruff, but he’s pretty patient with people, seems like he’s harder on himself than anything else.

I spend more time talking to him in one night, staying up until 4 am, than I think I’ve talked to Haldir the entire time I’ve known him. Which hasn’t been that long, but still.

I definitely see why Galadriel likes him.

 

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

 

I got a B on that calculus exam. B. Wow. I’m happy, my Dad’s happy, I owe it all to Gimli, and I tell him that. 

Haldir goes out of town again for the weekend, so it’s just me when Gimli and Galadriel offer to take me out to celebrate. Celeborn comes along too; I remember him from one of the frat parties. Interesting. Galadriel’s into Celeborn. I can see that. Gimli and I both think it’s pretty cute how she's so nervous to go out that night.

Dinner is good, I’m enjoying being with them. The club we go to is fun. Somehow Gimli and I end up seeing who can do the most shots. But Galadriel stops us before we can finish. We’re both pretty drunk anyway. Probably for the best, I don’t want to pass out, and much more of this, I would.

Somehow we end up on the floor in our room, watching a completely dumb yet utterly funny movie. I tell the stupidest jokes I can think of, and we both laugh until we cry. Yet again, it’s a lot of fun.

But I’m tired, I think I had fallen asleep for a little bit when he nudges me. Have trouble getting up, grab onto him to keep from falling down. Don’t want to let go.  Didn’t realize his arms were so big. I like that. He’s holding me up. I like that too.

Not quite sure who makes the first move, but we’re kissing, and I like that too. I’m instantly hard, and I wonder what it would be like for him to go down on me. Or more. I think I’d like that too. Bet he’d pound me into the mattress. 

Can’t believe I’m thinking that. Yet I can believe it. Like that too.

Then I foggily remember. Haldir. Can’t cheat on Haldir. Must stop. Obviously must end it with Haldir, but can’t do anymore of this until I do. It’s not right.

So I reluctantly stop. Though for some reason I want to take it slower with Gimli, feel like there could be more than there is with Haldir. Not rush into stuff.

I don’t say anything about it the next day; if I do, I worry I’ll be all over him. Luckily he keeps quiet too.

I break up with Haldir when he comes back into town. He takes it ok. Though I don’t tell him about Gimli, don’t think he would like that. I certainly wouldn’t.

Now I start to worry that Gimli isn’t interested. Seems distant. Still glad I broke up with Haldir, should have done it sooner. But maybe I misread Gimli.

Not sure what to do.


	4. Beginning of October, Freshman Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Gimli's perspective.

It’s Monday. Never thought I would be so happy for Monday to come around, so glad the weekend is over. My thoughts have been everywhere. Saturday night seems like such a long time ago, the drunken kissing with Legolas....it was fantastic....What was I even thinking?....Better yet, what was he thinking? 

I keep myself busy with Galadriel, study at the library more than I usually would. After all, Legolas can probably tell I feel uncomfortable, and that makes me even more uncomfortable. But then I tell myself, he’s acting like it never even happened—he obviously doesn’t remember it at all, he was too drunk.

Luckily Galadriel doesn’t seem to notice that I’m spending even more time with her, and I decide I am _not_ going to tell her what happened…I already know what she would say, _ask him out_. Once again, she’d be seeing things that aren’t there. I’m glad to see that she’s got such a big crush on Celeborn, though. It’s cute.  

I still eat dinner each night with Galadriel, and the food has been just _awful_ in the cafeteria. It was fine before, I wonder why they changed their menu? No joke, I think it might start to move if I left it alone on the table long enough. Become sentient and all that. Galadriel thinks that’s funny, then asks me why I’m in such a bad mood. I don’t tell her the exact truth, just tell her that I’m grumpy. She thinks I need to share her good fortune, and tells me she’s going to set me up on a blind date.

That makes me a bit nervous, I wonder who she’s thinking of, and even though I try to deflect it, I have a feeling she’s going to do it anyway.  But I suppose, what’s the worst thing that can happen? Might even help get over this crush on Legolas. 

I can’t stay away from my room all night, though, and I’m not really one to just completely avoid problems forever, so Legolas and I fall back into our routine, me helping him with calculus, but talking about other things too, learning a bit more about each other. It feels a bit more casual…no, _distant_ , than it did before, but at least the ice feels like it’s breaking. We talk some more about our parents, our hometowns, our friends back home. His Dad sounds like an interesting person, interesting with quirks, I would say, I wonder if he would get along with my dad; maybe not, they seem pretty different. Legolas tells me more about Tauriel; I tell him about Kili and Fili. We joke that we should set Kili and Tauriel up, they seem like they would instantly hit it off for some reason. We listen to music, and I catch him singing to one of my favorite songs one morning when I come back to our room to grab my laptop. I try to get him to join the a capella group, he has a nice voice, it matches the rest of him, nice everything. So nice.

He tells me he broke up with Haldir. Haldir seemed like a bit of an ass anyway, I think it's a good thing. But he keeps looking at me in a strange way. Needs some kind of consolation maybe? Encouraging words? For a minute, I start to think maybe he does remember our kiss and doesn't know how to tell me, wants me to ask him out. Gimli, you're seeing things that aren't there, just like Galadriel. So I just tell him not to worry, he'll find someone; he's got no shortage of people interested in him, after all. 

Including me. Pining, it's a strange word somehow, and I definitely pine after him. 

Good thing I can hide it so well; I'd be mortified if he knew.

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~ 

On Friday night, I go with Galadriel to Celeborn’s frat house. He asked her to stop by for a BBQ that they’re having to raise money for orphaned kids. I’m surprised again, didn’t think frat houses did things like that. Maybe most of these preps aren’t spoiled brats after all. I meet the guy from his frat that organized it, Strider, says it's his nickname. I like him, he’s a brooding, good-hearted kind of person. Seems like he could be hard on himself sometimes, and I can identify with that. His girlfriend broke up with him before the semester started, said she wanted to take a break, and he seems pretty broken-hearted about it.

It makes me glad I didn’t go any further with Legolas. He would have broken my heart too. I might be in love with him, but at least it’s just a fantasy, and it’ll pass with time.

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

Galadriel and I go out to eat on Saturday, can’t stand the cafeteria food anymore. Besides, it's nice to get out. See Legolas out with some people from his archery club. One night this week he took me to practice with him, and just as I expected, I cannot shoot a bow. Kili can, not me. I told him I'm the sort of person who would be cut out for throwing axes, but there's no college club for that. At least I don't think there is. Running, that I can handle, and I still go running with Galadriel every day, even when I don't feel like it, she doesn't mind my fake grumbling. Maybe I'll invite Legolas to go with us next week.

All of these archery guys seem to look like my roommate; tall, slender, handsome….easy on the eyes. Never really was interested in that type of guy before, but then I realize that it's just because they remind me of Legolas. Legolas seems really happy to see us when we walk into the restaurant, and he leaves with us when we go to walk around downtown. It’s a nice night. Galadriel wants to look at Halloween costumes at a store we walk by. We try on every mask they have in the store, even the crowns. It’s a lot of fun.

Legolas looks _really_ good in a crown. Regal. Princely. Face it, Gimli, he looks good in everything he tries on. I steal a few glances his way; or maybe more than a few...I’ve always been an admirer of attractive things, after all.

The costume store breaks the ice between us even more, and things feel like they've returned to normal, like they were before that kiss happened. We hang out together the rest of the night after Galadriel goes back to her room. We talk about Halloween pranks we pulled as kids, pranks we _wish_ we could pull now (should we pull some pranks on Halloween? Is that too immature?), our favorite Halloween movies. We decide to watch some lame 1980’s Halloween movie, I don’t even know what it's called. It’s so fake that it’s hilarious. Then we get a bit deeper, talk about things we’re really afraid of. He worries a lot about disappointing his dad, that he won’t do well enough in school. He asks me what my deepest fear is. I’m not actually sure. No wait, I do know. Complete and utter rejection. So I go with the less-soul-bearing thing, and tell him that I worry about being too judgmental. He’s surprised, and I tell him I mean being judgmental about myself. As soon as I say it, I wish I hadn’t, that seems too personal.

But he just smiles, and I can’t figure out what he’s thinking about.

It still feels a bit too deep and uncomfortable, so I quickly switch to something else I am afraid of. Ghosts. Seriously, I do worry about ghosts sometimes, and as soon as I say it, I kind of wish I hadn’t. But what’s the point of having a friend if you can’t tell them the truth? He looks surprised, like he can’t believe I would be afraid of ghosts. 

Then we somehow end up telling ghost stories, and it freaks me out a bit. But I also end up getting good chills up and down my spine. Not really sure why. Possibly because in those moments I can imagine Legolas kissing me again, trying to make me forget all about ghosts. 

In your head, Gimli. Guys like him don’t go for guys like you. But we're definitely on the road to being good friends, and that's nice too.

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

Galadriel sets me up on that blind date she had been talking about. Some guy named Aragorn from her Political Science class that she met at the beginning of the year. He's in Celeborn's fraternity. Interested in civics, apparently, just like she is. Can't see myself being a leader like that, but who knows. But she tells me that he's more interested in the outdoors than political things, and so am I, so we might have some things in common. 

I meet him at a restaurant for dinner, a double-date with Galadriel and Celeborn. They're already there when I walk in, running late from my chemistry lab. It's Strider. Aragorn. Galadriel says he also goes by Estel. How many names does this guy have? He and I think it's pretty funny that Galadriel and Celeborn didn't realize we hung out at the frat party, they must have been _way_ too busy with each other.

I still can see us being friends, and not more, and I think he feels the same way. Sometimes there are just those intangible things that are hard to explain; not feeling them here.

Maybe it's because he’s not Legolas. Maybe it's because he's still pining for his ex. I guess we have that in common too. Aragorn feels kind of bad for me, that I have to see my crush every day.

I don't mind at all. Legolas is going to end up being a good friend. And I like being able to look at him every day.

But I don't even think it's how Legolas looks anymore that makes me attracted to him; it's more about his entire being. Like he's the sun, and I would circle in his orbit forever if I could, there would always be something new to learn about him and draw me back in.

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

Go to a party at Celeborn and Aragorn's frat house with Galadriel again. Legolas is there, kissing some guy with long blond hair. No, golden hair. It literally shines. This guy seems larger than life. He's really attractive. Galadriel says his name is Glorfindel, and he seems like the perfect person. Somehow I don't feel extremely jealous of him kissing Legolas. Maybe because this guy, he seems too noble, too admirable to be too jealous over. Just one of those absolutely perfect people. 

_That_ is Legolas' type. He deserves the best, I decide. Somehow I'm a bit surprised that part of me feels glad for him. Don't fool yourself though Gimli, it's not the biggest part; most of me wants to be sitting there in Glorfindel's place, making out with Legolas and everybody being jealous of me. 

Aragorn and I hang out by the bonfire in the back yard, and it's fun. He's had an interesting life so far, lots of stories to tell. Can't quite see him in a suit with short hair, running for mayor. Though he definitely does have leadership qualities; there's a lot more to this guy than meets the eye. 

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

Out with Aragorn again. We actually have a lot in common, and as I've thought before, he's pretty easy on the eyes. And we're both in a similar place, trying to forget about other people. He kisses me on the way back to my dorm. It's nice, not bad at all. I'm a bit more attracted to him than I thought I was, and him to me.

Seems like we're both in the same place, wanting other people, so why not hang out, I suppose. 

He's not Legolas, but should that matter? 

It does, and I think we have that in common too; when pining after other people, neither of us can pretend like we're not for long. At least I can't, it feels weird, and I think he feels the same way. We decide to keep hanging out, just as friends. 

For now at least.

I've never been one to believe in soulmates, corny romantic crap, all of that...but ever since I saw Legolas the first time, it's changed. I wonder if Arwen is Aragorn's soulmate, and Legolas is mine. One-sided soulmate in my case. Maybe Aragorn's too? Hope not for his sake.

I decide I'm going to introduce him to Galadriel's advice-giving. See if she might be able to figure out a way he can win Arwen back. Galadriel likes that sort of thing, thinking about what could happen...and I bet if we ask her, she'll have some good ideas about Aragorn's ex.

It never occurs to me that it would work the other way, too, that Aragorn might end up asking her what _I_ should do about my roommate. Never occurs to me that _that_ could open up a matchmaking floodgate if the two of them start trying to figure out a battle plan, as it were, for me to end up with Legolas. 

Never occurs to me at all.


	5. Beginning of October, Freshman Year Revisited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Legolas' perspective

Monday, Monday, Monday. So tired. Up way too late last night. Don’t even remember why. Oh right, texting with Tauriel. She’s worried some guy doesn’t like her. I'm worried some guy doesn't like me. Wanted to call her to talk but Gimli was right there, trying to sleep, or maybe he was sleeping, it was late. 

Gimli barely says bye when he leaves, he’s as distant as he was yesterday, spending all of his time with Galadriel unless he’s in class. Worried he isn’t interested. Don’t know what to do. Used to guys coming onto me. Not quite sure how to come onto them. Tauriel had some ideas, said she’d help me out when she comes to visit later this month.

Had a nice dream about Gimli last night, though. Naked. Muscles. Red hair all over his chest. Liked it. Liked it a lot.

Get myself off thinking about him after he leaves for his physics lab.

Barely see Gimli during the day, he says hi when he comes back from class and then leaves to hang out with Galadriel again. Don’t like that very much. But he comes back to our room later that night, helps me with calculus. We talk about other things, too. Feels a bit distant, but I’ll take it. I like him, more than friends or not. I tell him that I broke up with Haldir, and wait for him to ask me out. He doesn't. Says I'll find someone, don't worry, lots of people after me.

He’s definitely not interested. Obvious he thinks that kiss was a mistake, doesn’t know how to tell me. Just follow his lead.

Wish he was the one after me. Maybe I should go after him? Nervous to do that, don't see any signs that he's interested.

On Friday night, I go Celeborn’s frat house with Haldir, as friends. I like that. BBQ, not bad. Smoke some pot, like that. Then Gimli and Galadriel show up. Galadriel still has a crush on Celeborn. What a flirt, I’m still surprised, she seems too collected to flirt. Gimli’s talking to some guy. The guy that organized the BBQ, Haldir says. Strider. He’s hot, in a rough way. Really hot.  

Gimli must go for that. Not guys like me. Haldir notices it too. Says they seemed to hit it off right away.

Don’t like that. 

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

Saturday. Go to dinner with the archery guys. Haldir has a date, doesn’t go. That was fast. Don’t feel at all bad about dumping him now. Gimli and Galadriel show up at the restaurant. Invite them over to our table. Have a good time. Then I leave with them to walk back to the dorms. Galadriel loves window-shopping more than I do. Wants try on Halloween costumes. It’s fun.

Gimli looks hot in this Viking costume he tries on. I like that. Wonder what he’d look like wearing the helmet and nothing else. Nice, I bet. Really nice.

Walk back to the dorm, Galadriel goes to bed. Kind of late. Gimli seems less distant. Glad for that. Talk about Halloween stuff, pranks, that kind of thing. Watch some lame Halloween movie, a so-scary-it’s-stupid one. Tell him I worry about disappointing Dad. He tells me he worries about being rejected. 

I wouldn’t reject him. Makes me smile when I think of everything he has going for him. Don’t say it, feel like it'd be too obvious that I have a crush, and he just wants to be friends, but come on. 

And then he says he’s afraid of ghosts? Ghosts! Seriously. Now that’s funny.

We go to sleep, both tired. I’d protect him from those ghosts. Yes I would. Make him forget all about them.

I’d like that a lot.

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

Galadriel sets Gimli up on a blind date. That Strider guy. How is it a blind date if you already know the person? Whatever. I don’t like it.

I’m jealous. Wow, am I jealous.

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

Celeborn’s friend asks me out. I decide why not, something to do. Wish Gimli would ask me out. Don’t think he ever will. He’s definitely not interested. It’s pretty clear. He was obviously trashed that night.

This guy is fun, he’s smart, he’s _really_ easy on the eyes. He’s hot. Almost larger-than-life gorgeous. Must work out a lot. Name is Glorfindel. He’s a senior. Smoke pot at one of the frat parties. Kisses me. He’s definitely a good kisser. Lots of practice, I bet. Knows what he’s doing.

See him again. He’s more amazing without the pot. Holy shit, what he can do with his mouth and hands and fingers and tongue.

Definitely learning a few things this semester, and not just from class or Gimli’s tutoring.

Didn’t know I could come without being hard. Fuck.

Still wish it was Gimli, though. I’d like that even more than this.

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

Can’t get into it tonight. Saw Gimli kissing Aragorn outside our dorm. Glorfindel notices, of course. Wonders what’s wrong. I don’t tell him. Not at first. He figures it out. Not that it’s Gimli, but that it’s somebody. He doesn’t care, says he doesn’t see us being long-term. But for now he likes this. He likes it a lot.

He leaves it up to me.

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

Run into Galadriel and Aragorn. Want to go to dinner with me later. Ask them if Gimli's coming, they say no, he's busy. I don't even know Aragorn; this seems weird. Must be one of those guys who needs to be friends with the boyfriend's roommate too. Wait, what if he wants dating advice since I'm Gimli's roommate? Don't like that. Don't like that at all.

But I'm not going to be the snarky asshole, so I tell them I'll go. And if he needs my advice, guess I'll give it. Won't tell him that I'm the last person he should be asking for advice about Gimli.

Never thought I could be so jealous. For a minute want to tell him things to screw it up. But don't want to be like that. So I won't. 

Resent this guy a bit, though. Be nice, Legolas. He seems like a good guy, from what Gimli's said, which hasn't been too much.

Wish guys like Gimli went for guys like me. I'd like that. Would like it a lot. Grabbing dinner with Aragorn? Not so much, I bet.


	6. Homecoming Weekend, Freshman Year

_**From Gimli’s Perspective** _

There are traditions at college, institutions almost, some common, some not, some really well-known. There's rush week, student government, clubs (efficient word there, meaning activities like my a capella group, or going to bars), the enormous painted rock near the student union, pizza at the corner restaurant on the south end of campus, going to football games, staying up all night cramming for exams, drinking. Now if I said that to my Dad, he’d ask if I’m drinking and cramming at the same time, but no way, too much work to do by this point in the semester.

Dance marathon is another tradition here. Yes, dancing for almost the entire weekend. If I didn’t know better, I’d say Galadriel has unnatural powers of persuasion, because she somehow roped me into it. Hard to resist her, somehow….but I have to say of all the things I _never_ expected to do, this has to be near the top of the list. At least Aragorn’s going to sign up too, and it’ll be nice to have another familiar face there. And the money raised goes to kids, so that’s a good thing too.

Legolas comes back to the dorm Friday night, tells me Galadriel talked to him about it and he's wondering if I'm going to go.

Suddenly dance marathon doesn’t seem so bad. Especially since it’ll be the weekend before Halloween and costumes are a must. While I don’t really want to wear a costume, based on our visit to the costume store I’d have to say I'm sincerely looking forward to seeing Legolas dressed up…he’ll look good.

Unrequited crushes? That’s probably a college tradition.

I’m still helping Legolas with his homework. Have to say I’ve been impressed with how hard he tries, especially since when I first met him I thought he was one of those pretty boys who got into school because his dad was an alum. The type of guy that doesn’t actually work, just rides dad’s coattails. Not so.

Nice to look at, nice to be around. I think I'd find it annoying if I didn't like him so much.

And if we aren’t staying up late studying, we’re still staying up late talking or watching videos, maybe the occasional video game… or more than occasional, but I’m not telling my Dad that.

Legolas is definitely a good guy, sometimes I feel like we aren’t so different after all.

Saturday brings one of the biggest traditions around here. Homecoming weekend. It has a life of its own, much like the recent food in the cafeteria, although homecoming doesn’t make my stomach turn. Homecoming weekend + football game against our biggest rival? Big deal. Not being sarcastic there.

Legolas’ dad has come into town, I hear he donates quite a bit of money to the athletic department, plus he’s an alum. Legolas goes to meet him for breakfast on Saturday morning while I go hang out with Aragorn, tailgating with one of his friends on the front lawn of his house. I like Aragorn’s friends so far, they’re down to earth. Tailgating turns into a huge beer pong tournament, lots of fun. I get a bit tipsy, so does Aragorn, but not enough that we get turned away at the gate when we eventually walk over to the Stadium.

I like football as much as the next guy, although it isn’t my favorite sport, but I have to say I’ve never seen such a sea of school colors. And the team’s a division favorite this year, so tickets are even harder to come by than they normally would be on homecoming. Aragorn and I have the crappiest seats ever in the student section and to be honest, we couldn’t care less. Words can’t describe the atmosphere. I never would’ve thought these preps would be so hell-bent on destroying their college rival, and the alums are even worse, and…well, I’m really getting into the game too.

Before I started school here, if someone would’ve told me that I’d have my face painted and a picture on instagram standing with some school mascot, I’d say they were crazy. Part of me worries what people back home would think, especially since I would've made fun of it just six months ago. But more of me doesn’t care, I’m having too much fun.

I start to feel stressed out because I haven’t done any studying at all today, but I just try to tell myself it’s good to take a break, I’ve been working pretty hard. Have a lot of my Dad in me, I suppose our entire family, we all work pretty hard.

During the game Aragorn gets invited to a post-game party. Merry, I think his friend’s name is. His roommates have invited a ton of people over, all drunk already, partying on the front lawn, just like people at every other house on the block.

The night flies by…drinking, smoking, more drinking, pizza that would taste terrible if I was sober, fuzzy memories about videogames on Merry’s Playstation. I like these guys, and have a good time. I’m sort of surprised the police don’t show up, but maybe it’s a tradition to ignore parties like this too. Besides, the neighbors seem to be even louder, so who would complain?

Suddenly it’s already midnight, and it’s apparently time for another Homecoming Weekend event, more for students than alums. A classic tradition here called the Elemental Dash. I like running as much as the next person, but naked? Too drunk to care, though, otherwise I'd care that this is another thing I never thought I'd do. Run into Legolas when we’re there, but he doesn’t want to join us. Too shy, I suppose? Or not drunk enough?

Maybe I should think about Aragorn again. He’s pretty attractive, especially naked. The wishful part of me wants Legolas would join in, mainly because I think it would be safe to say that he’d look even better. 

It’s an unseasonably warm night, so half the people end up jumping into the river that runs through campus. I’m sort of afraid of water, and never learned to swim. My parents never wanted me to go near boats or lakes, they didn't like water and neither did I. One of Merry’s friends drags me in though, and I freak out a bit. Pippin, I think his name is. But then Aragorn pulls me out, and it’s ok. Pippin apologizes, I can tell he feels terrible, but it’s not a big deal. 

Legolas, Aragorn, and I leave, walking back towards the dorm, and follow other people who are cutting through yards. Some guy having a party by a bonfire gets angry when we cut through his. He's just as drunk as we are, and he and Legolas almost get into a fight after he insults me. Aragorn breaks it up, and I have to say I never realized Legolas had such a loyal streak. Aragorn decides he thinks he knows this guy, Éomer's his name. They get to talking, and somehow Aragorn ropes Éomer and some of his buddies into coming to the Dance Marathon.

Finally we stumble back to our dorm room with Aragorn. Aragorn tells us that Éomer's not normally a jerk, at least from what he knows. Legolas is in a bad mood the entire way back. Still angry about the almost-fight? Bad time with his Dad? Or maybe things aren’t ok with that guy he’s dating? Glorfindel? But my brain’s too fuzzy to figure it out. Aragorn lays down on our futon because he’s too drunk to walk the rest of the way home, and we both pass out.

The next day, I have the worst headache I’ve ever had. Legolas has to meet up with his Dad again, and he’s gone before I wake up. Aragorn goes home, and I have to go to my work study job for awhile, check on the freezer conditions in the biology lab I work in and clean it up. I work on course assignments in between a couple of runs of the autoclave since there's no other work left here to do, still feeling a bit stressed out that I didn’t do anything yesterday even if I'm still finding school relatively easy. Definitely doesn't mean there isn't work to do.

Legolas and his Dad are in our room when I get back. His Dad looks like he’s straight out of a magazine, like he models expensive clothes. I imagine his watch is one of those that costs more than my family’s house. Of course I’m exaggerating a bit, but hey. He's entirely perfect, and I can tell he’s a smart guy, too. He talks about how he’s glad that I’ve helped Legolas out so far.

I know I’m not what he expected, I can just tell.

For the first time I decide it’s probably a good thing Legolas isn’t attracted to me….as much as we have in common, as much as I like him, meeting his Dad and hearing more about how they spent the day yesterday just reminds me how different we are.

_**From Legolas’ perspective** _

Go to dinner on Friday with Galadriel and Aragorn. He takes us to his favorite restaurant. It’s dark, noisy…a dive? But people are having a good time.

Learn that Aragorn is frugal. Foster family is wealthy, trying to make it on his own. Decide I should think about that. Too used to using Dad’s credit card when I need things. Not that I take advantage, but I bet it’s totally different to try it on your own.

Have to say I like Aragorn, even if he is dating my roommate. But then halfway through dinner I decide I like him even more….because I realize he _isn’t_ dating Gimli. They’re just friends. Not friends with benefits, either. Not entirely sure, of course, but the way he talks about Gimli….seems platonic.

Have to say I _really_ like that.

Galadriel’s helping with the University’s Halloween Dance Marathon the weekend before Halloween. Aragorn says he’s going to do it, she wonders if I will too.

Not so sure about that. Dance for a weekend straight in a costume? Then she tells me Gimli is going to do it.

Hmm, maybe I will.

Ask Gimli about it when I get back to the dorm. He’s doing it.

Decided, then. I like that.

Saturday rolls around. Homecoming weekend. Dad’s in town. We go to breakfast, then he takes me to the business school’s alumni party. Introduces me to a lot of people, says it’s good for networking. Not sure I want to be a business mogul like him.

Then he takes me to the pregame party at the football stadium. Meet the Athletic Director, the coach, some of the players, more alumni that are big donators to the program. Have great seats, know Gimli’s in some not-great ones with Aragorn.

Feel a bit guilty and a bit jealous about that.

Dad goes back to his hotel after dinner. Later that night Glorfindel stops by, wants me to go watch some running race. I go, though not sure why there’d be a race at this time of night. Guess it _is_ homecoming, and they do all kinds of things here for that.

Then I remember it’s not just any race.

This is the first time since this morning that I see Gimli. Naked. I'm not joining them, no way, but I definitely watch. 

Seeing him naked is even better than dreaming about him naked. I like that.

Glorfindel catches me staring, tells me I should ask him out. Suppose I'm not surprised, he's the friend-with-benefits that gives advice, and then he leaves with some other guys he knows to give me space to try. Somehow makes me feel bold enough to do it. Though I think I'll wait until Gimli gets dressed.

But then Aragorn ends up pulling my roommate out of the water after some other guy pushes him in. Seems like the guy feels really badly about it. I go over, wondering if Gimli's ok, meet their friends Merry and Pippin. Merry and Pippin are like no one I've ever met before, and I like them both. Everyone gets dressed, and Aragorn, Gimli and I head back to the dorm. Realize Gimli's too drunk to talk about a date. Besides, Aragorn is there, makes it more awkward. Hope I'll be able to get the courage to do it some other time. 

On the way back some ass tries to start a fight with Gimli, makes a crass joke about how he looks. Don't like that. Actually sort of wonder if he’s trying to hit on my roommate, but it’s coming out the wrong way since he’s so drunk. But maybe not, maybe I think that because _I'd_ like to hit on him. Either way, won’t stand for it. Aragorn has to pull me off him. 

Everyone except me is drunk as hell.

Probably for the best I'm not. Not in a good mood and it'd be worse if I'd been drinking. This new guy, Éomer, agrees to go to the Dance Marathon, and I don't like that. 

Then we make it back to our room, Aragorn passes out on our futon and Gimli passes out on his bed.

Decide I'm glad this doesn't happen often, mostly because this night hasn't gone at all the way I wanted it to. Don't like that.

Next day Dad takes me to breakfast before Gimli or Aragorn get up. Tell him again how he’s helped me out a lot with school. Dad goes back with me to the dorm before he leaves, wants to meet Gimli before he goes home. But he’s not there, probably studying or at his work study job.

I need to study, I haven’t done anything all weekend. Dad gets ready to leave, but then Gimli comes back, and we make introductions. Talk for awhile. 

Wonder what Dad thinks of him. Hard to tell, since he doesn't say anything aside from how he's glad Gimli is helping me out.

Dad leaves, and we study for the rest of the day. Have to say, I can't get those images of Gimli from last night out of my mind.

Naked Gimli. I like that.


	7. Week After Homecoming

**_Gimli’s POV_ **

I don’t like writing essays. Well, more correctly, my attention wanders around too quickly.  Pretty soon the essay is forgotten and I’m checking out Date My School.

Sneak a glance at Legolas, wonder if he might have a profile on here. 

Then he interrupts my train of thought and asks if I could help with his calculus homework. I can help right now, in fact, since I’m obviously not in a working mood.

He’s getting better at this. I stand behind him while he’s at his desk, my hand on the back of his chair, and explain the power rule to him again along with some other things. Then I look over his problem sets, he’s made a few glaring mistakes, but they’re easy to fix.

Does he always smell this good?

 ~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

After classes are over on Friday, I decide to go to the Crystallography exhibit at the Natural History Museum. I don’t know if I’d end up studying something like that, but I’m excited to learn more about it, although for some reason I feel a bit embarrassed to tell Legolas where I’m going. He's the guy who tends to spend most Friday nights at parties, after all.

But I end up telling him anyway, and he decides he wants to go along.  Realize I’ve learned enough about him to know that I shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.

The tour is even better than I thought it would be, and the work-study student who leads it is incredibly smart. I’m really impressed, and I have a lot of questions for him.  But then Legolas starts to look bored, even annoyed, so we decide to leave.

On the way back to our dorm, he makes a comment about how the guide was hitting on me.  I think it’s funny, but from the look on his face I’d almost say he was jealous.

I sigh....if only.  It's just protective Legolas again.

We eat pizza and I help him some more with his homework, but he’s definitely understanding this unit now, and it goes much faster than we’d expected.  So we end up talking, and I tell him about my rock collection, the one from when I was a kid.  He wants to see it, and I tell him the stories of each rock.

He’s interested in every single one, and my favorite part of the whole thing is handing him each of the rocks, his hand touching mine each time.

Then he tells me his only collection, aside from matchbox cars when he was little, was leaves.  Also when he was little.  I tell him about the state park near my hometown that my mom really likes, and then I remember it’s a good place for backpacking and camping even though I’ve never done it.  Legolas and his Dad take lots of trips like that, and I think he really enjoys it. End up inviting him to come back home with me for Thanksgiving.

My mom keeps telling me I should “tour the fall colors” around here, and now that I know this is something Legolas would like, we decide to go out next weekend. 

Maybe I’ll even make him a leaf collection. 

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

The weekends seem to go by too quickly in school.  One minute it’s 9 am and the next, close to midnight.  Well, I suppose that happens when you study with your roommate, your attractive, adorable roommate who’s also quickly becoming your best friend.

Aragorn texts me after dinner, asks if he can come over.  Sure. He brings Merry and Pippin, Pippin being the one that pushed me into the river last weekend.  He still feels badly.  Apparently Aragorn has talked these guys into doing this Dance Marathon too.

Aragorn should run for office someday.  He’s even better at recruiting people than Galadriel.

We stay in the room listening to music, having an impromptu video game tournament.  They throw in the towel by midnight, but Legolas and I are still playing.  He’s sitting really close to me, and my attention goes back and forth between his body beside mine and this level we’re on.

Eventually he gets tired of it too, says he wants to go outside for awhile.  So we go for a walk.  It’s a nice night, and as corny as it might sound, he likes looking at stars.

Maybe almost as much as I like looking at him.

And in looking, I see that he’s become really quiet, like he’s got something on his mind he can’t stop thinking about.  I ask him what’s wrong.

And he looks at me, sort of like he can’t figure out how to say what’s bothering him.

He can tell me anything, I hope he knows that.

I still can’t believe what happened next.

****

**_Legolas’ POV_ **

Run into Glorfindel at the Union.  We eat lunch together.  Asks me how _it_ went. 

 _It_ went nowhere, I tell him.  Meaning asking Gimli out.

Tells me it’ll never happen if I just wait for it.  Need to make it happen.

Just need to find the courage I had on Saturday night.

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

Calculus. Derivatives of exponential functions. 

Exponential number of problem sets, more like it.

Keep mixing up the power rule and derivatives of exponential functions.  Look over at Gimli, he’s writing an essay, I think. Ask him if he could help me later.

Says he’d like to take a break anyway.

Tell him I need some way to keep this straight. He does, and then points out a couple of mistakes I’ve made.

He’s leaning over my shoulder this entire time while I sit at my desk, and I have trouble concentrating with him standing so close.

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

Guess it’s the International Year of Crystallography. Not exactly sure what Crystallography is, but Gimli’s going to some exhibit about it, so I invite myself along.

Take a museum tour. Learn how X-ray diffraction works, the symmetrical form of ice crystals…a bit more interesting that I thought it’d be. I like that.

Well, that’s not being entirely honest. I’m not really paying attention. Gimli’s _really_ excited about this. Which makes me keep staring at him. I think I could watch him all day like this.

I like that.

But then the tour’s over. Gimli asks more questions, guide won’t leave us alone.  Turns out he’s a work-study student majoring in geology, and seems like Gimli _loves_ talking about geology.  I like that last part. 

But I don’t like the other parts.

Namely how it seems like this guy is hitting on my roommate.

Finally they stop talking. We walk back to the dorm, tell him I’m surprised that guy didn’t try to hook up with him.

He laughs. Says I’m seeing things that aren’t there.

Maybe it wasn’t what I thought. Glorfindel’s right, I need to do something.  Otherwise might lose my mind.

Grab pizza on the way home, and eat it while he helps me with the chain rule for my calculus homework. Excited that this is getting easier for me, and it goes more quickly than we thought.

We talk some more about the exhibit we went to.  Tell him I didn’t realize he was into geology.  He tells me he has been forever.  Even has a secret rock collection. Secret since he’s embarrassed that he brought it with him.

He tells me about each of the rocks.

Who would have thought something like that could be so interesting?  And cute.  Definitely cute.

I tell him the only thing I’ve ever collected is leaves, but not since second grade. Wonder if I’d feel foolish doing now.

He seems interested in going backpacking with me, even though it’s not something he’d usually do. Ends up inviting me to his hometown for Thanksgiving.

I like that. Yes, definitely I will, assuming my Dad’s ok with it, but don’t see why he wouldn’t be.

The Gimli says we should go see all these “fall colors” his mom keeps raving about in one of the state parks nearby.  We might go next weekend. 

I'd like that. A lot.

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

So it’s Saturday night already. Gimli and I studied all day.  Then Aragorn came over with Merry and Pippin.  Those guys from the Elemental Dash.  We hung out, listened to music, played videogames.

They left a little while ago, but Gimli and I are still playing this game.  It’s addictive almost.  Still sitting side by side.  I like that.

A lot.

Eventually I can’t take sitting beside him anymore. 

Torn between kissing him again and worrying it’d ruin our friendship. 

I wouldn’t like that.

So I suggest we go outside for awhile, get some fresh air. 

And as nice as it is, it mainly reminds me of last weekend.

I think again about what Glorfindel said.  If I don’t do anything, it might never happen. How I’d feel if Gimli started dating somebody else.

Wouldn’t like that.

Think about how I’d feel if we weren’t friends because I screw it up.  Glorfindel and I have stayed friends, but that seemed like a unique thing in the first place.  Haldir and I are sort-of friends, but more like acquaintances. Doesn't seem to count.

Different when it’s someone who’s quickly becoming your best friend.

Gimli asks me what’s wrong. Says I can tell him anything. He told me about his rock collection, after all, and he laughs.  I like that. A lot.

And when he laughs like that, he’s even more attractive.  So I do the most reckless thing I think I’ve ever done.  Not even sure it’s a decision, just something I do. I lean into him and kiss him. A quick kiss. Sober.

He looks completely surprised, and my heart stops. Did I just screw everything up?

An eternity seems to go by, and then he says he’d hardly mind if I did that again, in a smiling serious way.

And so I do.


End file.
